bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kon's Great Plan
|image = |kanji = コンのウハウハ大作戦 |romaji = Kon no UHAUHA Daisakusen |episodenumber = 15 |chapters = Chapter 26, Chapter 51, Chapter 52 |arc = Agent of the Shinigami arc |previousepisode = Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! |nextepisode = The Encounter, Renji Abarai! |japair = January 18, 2005 |engair = December 16, 2006 |opening = *~Asterisk~ |ending = Thank You! }} is the fifteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Kon decides to run away from the Kurosaki Clinic as Soul Society comes after Rukia Kuchiki. Summary angrily wakes up Ichigo Kurosaki.]] As she lies in Ichigo Kurosaki's closet in the Kurosaki Clinic at night, Rukia Kuchiki stares at the ceiling and recalls Ichigo scarring a Menos Grande that afternoon and notes that this news will eventually reach Soul Society as she expresses concern for Ichigo. The next morning, a fancily dressed Kon wakes up Ichigo by angrily screaming his name, prompting a sleepy Ichigo to wonder if he has had a realization overnight. super glued a flower to his ear.]] Telling Ichigo to shut up, Kon reveals that this is the work of Yuzu Kurosaki and berates her for not stopping at just washing him, only to be interrupted when an irritated Ichigo kicks him off the bed and claims that it looks good on him before explaining that Yuzu probably felt bad for Kon because he was so dirty. After crawling back onto the bed, Kon details how Yuzu attached a flower to his ear with super glue, preventing it from coming off. As he watches Kon pull on the flower to no avail, Ichigo leans in to inspect as Kon bemoans how Yuzu thinks he is just a stuffed toy before lifting Kon into the air by the flower on his ear, causing him to shriek in pain while demanding to know what Ichigo is doing. Ichigo admits that he thought the flower would come off if he pulled on it hard enough, and with Kon yelling in great pain, Ichigo puts him down and notes that it is more likely that his ear will come off first, leading Kon to belligerently curse him, before asserting that it is time for him to run and leaping off the bed to go downstairs for breakfast, leaving Kon lying face-down on the floor. Slamming his fist on the floor, Kon angrily wonders why he is the only one who is always treated like he is not an equal or a comrade before deciding to go off on an adventure on his own in order to find someone who will be kind to him and a place where he truly belongs. Soon afterward, Ichigo knocks on the door to his closet and tells Rukia that it is time to leave for school. When he does not receive a reply, a confused Ichigo knocks harder on the door and addresses her more loudly, prompting an annoyed Rukia to open it while telling Ichigo to lower his voice because she can hear him fine. Surprised by her tone of voice, Ichigo asks Rukia if something happened. and Michiru Ogawa.]] Rukia asserts that it is nothing and that she is just tired from yesterday's incident, and as Ichigo ponders this, Rukia tells him that she is going on ahead before dropping out of his window onto the ground below, leaving Ichigo to wonder what is wrong with her. Elsewhere in Karakura Town, Kon walks down the street as he observes that he cannot get very far without money after storming out of the Kurosaki Clinic. Suddenly, Kon sees Ryō Kunieda and Michiru Ogawa walking toward him and drops on his back in front of them, prompting them to stop and look at him in confusion, as he mentally identifies them as Ichigo's classmates and encourages them to pick him up. begins chasing Kon after hearing him talk.]] As Kon claims that girls cannot resist a cute stuffed animal, Michiru expresses adoration over Kon's appearance, but Ryō casually steps on him while calling him dirty, causing Kon to grunt in pain. With Michiru and Ryō startled to hear him make noise, Kon mentally curses as they affirm with each other that he just spoke and notes that it cannot be helped in a case like this before running off. While Michiru watches this in shock, Ryō puts down her bag and tells Kon that she can run 100 meters in 12 seconds flat as part of the Karakura High School Track Team before declaring that he will not outrun her as she chases after him, prompting Kon to tearfully assert that he only wanted some kindness. talks with Rukia about summer vacation.]] Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue walks along a riverbank and hums to herself before smiling upon seeing Rukia ahead of her. After running up to Rukia, Orihime greets her, leading Rukia to do so in turn, and proposes that they walk together, which Rukia agrees to before observing that Orihime begins walking to school very early. Confirming this, Orihime stops and explains that summer vacation being so close keeps her from sleeping out of excitement and asks Rukia if she has any plans for her summer vacation, only for Rukia to pause and admit that she does not, prompting Orihime to detail how there will be a fireworks festival in August that Tatsuki Arisawa and her friends were planning to attend. When Orihime invites her to join them, Rukia is perplexed by the idea of a fireworks festival as Orihime asserts that they should invite Ichigo as well to make it similar to the time they all attended Don Kanonji's Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip taping. As they resume walking, Rukia notes that the taping was quite eventful, which Orihime confirms before observing that Ichigo attending that event for the sake of his family proves that he can be kind sometimes, to Rukia's amusement. Orihime claims that Ichigo should lighten up because he has such a fun family and points out how he has a permanent frown on his face, leading Rukia to admit that she thought Orihime did not like him. watches from atop a bridge saddle.]] Denying this, Orihime states that Ichigo has an interesting face when one looks at it closely, causing Rukia to laugh, before asking her once more to attend the fireworks festival with them, prompting Rukia to look away as she states that she will think about it. On a crowded bridge elsewhere in Karakura Town, Yoruichi Shihōin sits atop one of the saddles before leaping down, landing unharmed despite the great drop, and walking away. Later, at Karakura High School, Orihime stands in the baseball field with a baseball and tells Tatsuki that she is ready as the other girls, including Ryō, Michiru, and Chizuru Honshō, stand behind her and cheer. As he focuses on Orihime's breasts, Kon stands on the branch of a nearby tree and mentally declares that he has finally found his goddess while brushing off his earlier experience as a rehearsal. Kon goes over his plan to lie helpless in front of Orihime, who he believes is sure to pick him up and gently caress him in her chest, and asserts that his target has always been Orihime alone before declaring that one must act swiftly once decided as he runs out onto the field and anticipates Orihime's embrace, only to find himself running in front of a soccer ball being tailed by Tatsuki, who performs her Dragon Bazooka kick, sending Kon flying with the soccer ball as he screams. With the ball hurtling toward her, Orihime, not seeing Kon, slams the baseball into both of them, leading Kon to declare that this was not supposed to happen as he is sent flying high into the sky. While Orihime celebrates having a one-run lead and prepares to open two bottles of soda, Tatsuki observes that her soccer-baseball game hybrid is not very fair to the defensive players and asserts that a one-run lead is not a cause for celebration, to Orihime's surprise. While Chizuru tickles Michiru and Tatsuki advises Orihime to call it a day because their free period is over, which Orihime laments because she was just getting warmed up, Ichigo wonders what they are doing as he watches. teases Ichigo for watching Orihime.]] Leaping onto Ichigo, who staggers and drops the soccer balls he was carrying, Keigo Asano asks him what he is looking at and teases him for eyeing Orihime as he praises her well-shaped body, only for Ichigo to throw Keigo off him and angrily tell him to stop babbling nonsense. As Yasutora Sado puts away field equipment behind them, Keigo leaps to his feet and passionately demands to know what is wrong with being interested in girls when they are healthy high-school boys before crying, leading an embarrassed Ichigo to conceded that there is nothing wrong with this. When Keigo assumes that Ichigo is into older women like he is, Mizuiro Kojima knocks him down with a soccer ball. discuss Uryū Ishida's strange behavior.]] Mizuiro angrily tells Ichigo and Keigo to stop fooling around and help them clean up, prompting Ichigo to apologize. Shortly afterward, as he puts away a container of soccer balls, Ichigo notes that this is the last of it, which Mizuiro confirms and thanks him for before noting that Uryū Ishida has not yet come to class today, leading Ichigo to recall Uryū's involvement in yesterday's battle. As Keigo details how he saw Uryū mumbling to himself and acting dramatic in a park yesterday, Mizuiro observes that he always acts like he is in a drama as a sweating Ichigo mentally asserts that they were really lucky if Keigo was around yesterday and did not get hurt. Theorizing that Uryū is in a theater group, Keigo details how there were some strange people around him and how there were also explosions occurring, leading Ichigo to thank God for making him such an idiot. A few minutes later, as Ichigo and his friends walk back into the school building, Rukia watches them through a window on the third floor with a solemn expression on her face. During third period, Uryū walks in with bandages on his arms, and when a shocked Misato Ochi asks him what happened, Uryū flatly states that he fell down the stairs, though none of his fellow students believe him. However, Misato accepts this and tells Uryū to sit down so they can resume class. With Misato's decision surprising and confusing her students, Ichigo stares at Uryū while he sits down. Rukia tells him to not let it bother him because Uryū's injuries are not his fault and were self-inflicted, prompting Ichigo to claim that he would not worry about injuries like that. Pointing out that she said nothing about not worrying and only to not let it bother him, Rukia chuckles into her book as an irritated Ichigo curses her, only to stop and look down solemnly. While Orihime and Sado sit quietly, the students around them wonder if Uryū got into a fight and express disbelief at him showing up late. As Orihime looks at Ichigo and Rukia, Tatsuki watches her in concern. Later, as their lunch period begins, Keigo approaches Ichigo and proposes that they have lunch together, which Ichigo agrees to before revealing that he is going to be inviting someone else too. Though Keigo assumes he is inviting a girl, Ichigo walks over to Uryū and tells him to eat lunch with them. Shocked by this, Keigo asserts that eating with someone like him could not possibly be fun and assumes that Ichigo finds his bandages funny, prompting Mizuiro to tell him to shut up. When Uryū flatly refuses, to Keigo's further surprise, Ichigo claims that Keigo will be paying for it, which causes Uryū to change his mind as Keigo criticizes him as being stingy. invites Rukia to eat lunch with the girls.]] Outside the school, Rukia sits on a tree branch and recalls her encounter with Eikichirō Saidō as she admits that she knew from the beginning that her time in the Human World would be limited. Suddenly, Mahana Natsui calls out to her from the ground below and invites Rukia to join them for lunch as Orihime and Tatsuki stand behind her. Meanwhile, outside the Urahara Shop, Jinta Hanakari plays with his broom, and when Ururu Tsumugiya asks him to calm down and help her clean, Jinta asserts that this is the age where men are silent and play soccer as he swings his broom like a baseball bat. Expressing exasperation at this, Ururu is startled when Yoruichi appears behind her. Opening the front door of the Urahara Shop, Ururu informs Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi that there is a cat outside. Upon stepping outside and seeing Yoruichi, Urahara enthusiastically picks up and welcomes Yoruichi back. When Jinta wonders what he is doing, Tessai explains that Yoruichi is Urahara's best friend and concedes that it is somewhat strange as Jinta expresses pity for him. Back on the roof of Karakura High School, as he silently eats lunch with Ichigo, Uryū, and Mizuiro, Keigo internally expresses misery at how uncomfortable the situation is. Suddenly, Sado walks up behind Keigo, who is frightened by his sudden appearance, and asks him what is wrong. As he calms down upon realizing it is Sado, Keigo indignantly tells him to go away when Sado wonders why he was so scared. Seeing Uryū sitting nearby, Sado sits down next to Ichigo, who tells Keigo to say something funny to cheer them up. Though Keigo mentally insists that this is impossible and chastises Ichigo for getting moody after inviting Uryū, Keigo begins telling a story about how he met a waiter who looked like a comedian while eating saury in Meguro. Ignoring this, Uryū asks Ichigo if he invited him to lunch because he felt bad about Uryū's injuries and asserts that he does not like being pitied, but Ichigo merely claims that he just felt like doing so. Ichigo states that he did not invite Uryū because he likes him and tells Uryū to just be grateful, leading Uryū to question why he should be grateful and reveal that he prefers to eat alone anyway. While Ichigo admits that he does too, which leads to him and Uryū telling each other to look away while eating, Mizuiro silently watches them and observes that they are fairly alike. Meanwhile, under a tree on the school grounds, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, Ryō, Michiru, and Mahana sit in a circle with their lunches as Orihime pulls out a slice of Castella cake and declares that it is the ultimate treat for sweet lovers when mixed with bean jelly. As Orihime takes a bite while Tatsuki expresses disappointment and resignation, Michiru wonders how Orihime can eat such things and not gain weight, prompting Ryō to claim that all the nutrients go to her breasts. Suddenly, Mahana asks Rukia if she likes Ichigo, and when a startled Rukia spits out her juice and asks for clarification, Mahana inquires what their relationship is specifically. While Rukia cleans her face and begins to state that they are friends, Michiru scolds Mahana for asking so bluntly, only for Mahana to assert that the other girls are the ones who want to know but cannot muster up the will to ask, which is why she asked Rukia in their stead. Embarrassed by this, Michiru claims that she is not interested, leading Tatsuki to note that she does not like Ichigo anyway. When Michiru clarifies that she thinks Ichigo has a scary face, Orihime says that she believes he has an interesting face. As Michiru wonders when Orihime got over her fear of Ichigo, Mahana presses Rukia on what Ichigo is to her. However, Rukia cheerfully asserts that he is just a friend and reinforces this as the surprised girls ask her if she really does not feel anything. Expressing disappointment, Orihime explains how Rukia liking Ichigo meant that she, Tatsuki, and the other girls would have also had to start liking him, resulting in a win for their team. for making another advance on Orihime.]] Though Tatsuki bemoans Orihime starting her nonsensical rambling again, Chizuru claims that a group competition sounds interesting before asserting that she wants to be the first one to pleasure Orihime. As Tatsuki takes off her tie and begins unbuttoning her shirt while advancing toward Orihime, Tatsuki punches her in the gut, leading Chizuru to praise her parry and collapse as Tatsuki corrects her and states that it was a punch. While Tatsuki repeatedly stomps on Chizuru out of anger, Orihime tells Rukia that she will devise a new food with bean jam and proposes that they eat it together, but when Rukia claims that she will think about it, Orihime criticizes her for always saying that every time Orihime suggest doing something together, to Rukia's surprise. Watching the girls interact with each other, Rukia maintains a smile on her face, but mentally states that she does not belong here. Later that day, Kon scuttles around outside the Urahara Shop and wonders why he must be treated this way before blaming Ichigo for his woes. As he promises to get revenge on Ichigo using the deadly weapons that Urahara has stockpiled in his store, Kon sees Yoruichi on top of a nearby wall and demands to know who the cat is as he declares that they are not in the same class because he is a lion. Yawning and stretching, Yoruichi walks away, prompting Kon to assume that he scared Yoruichi away and taunt the cat. As he leaps onto the ledge of an open window, Kon revels in how easy that was, only to be shocked to find Jinta and Ururu sitting in front of him as Jinta observes that Kaizō Konpaku can even be placed in stuffed toys while Ururu greets him and holds up Yoruichi, whom she reveals told them of Kon's presence as the cat meows. With Kon recognizing Yoruichi as the cat from earlier, Jinta wonders what they should do to him and tells Ururu to hold his feet before pulling on Kon despite his protests, causing him to scream. At Karakura High School, Rukia sits alone at her desk and taps her books against it repeatedly before putting them in her bag and leaving. With the school day ended, Ichigo walks outside with the other students, only to be surprised when Rukia frantically runs up to him. Though Ichigo assumes that she received another Hollow alert, Rukia denies this and pauses for a few seconds before asking Ichigo if he feels alright. Ichigo affirms this and asserts that there is nothing wrong with his body, and when Rukia states that this is good, Ichigo wonders if another Menos Grande is going to appear, leading Rukia to sarcastically question how they would survive as a team if a Menos Grande could appear so easily. Observing that Rukia is acting strangely today, Ichigo inquires if something happened. However, as Rukia prepares to tell Ichigo something after visible internal debate, the two of them hear Kon yelling Ichigo's name as Kon runs up to them and jumps onto Rukia's chest while apologizing for running away because he now knows his place is with them. Annoyed by Kon saying his name while clinging to Rukia, Ichigo grabs his tail as Kon proclaims that he will be going back to Ichigo's room because the world was so cruel to him when he was out on his own. When Rukia makes note of Kon saying he is going back, a confused Ichigo asks her what is wrong, but Rukia brushes it off and points out how a crying Kon seems to have become attached to Ichigo. Pointing out how Kon has stuffing coming out of his body, Ichigo pulls him off Rukia by the tail, prompting Kon to demand to know what he is doing while Rukia admits that she is amazed he did not die and Ichigo decides to take Kon to Uryū. In the handicrafts club in Karakura High School, Uryū asks Ichigo and Rukia why they came to him, and when Ichigo asserts that this is supposed to be his specialty, Uryū flatly refuses to help them, leading Ichigo to question why. When Uryū claims that he does not need to answer this, Ichigo mockingly assumes that he is just unable to do any needlework with his bandaged hands, visibly angering Uryū, who declares that his wounds are nothing. As he slams his sewing kit onto the desk and opens it, Uryū grabs Kon by the head and tells Ichigo and Rukia to watch the work of a master. With Kon resigning himself to his fate, Uryū begins working on him at rapid speed and proclaiming that this is easy for him, though Rukia questions if this is okay. Upon Uryū asserting that he has finished, Ichigo and Rukia stare in astonishment at Kon, who has been repaired and left in an extravagant red dress with a blonde wig. While Ichigo and Rukia mutually agree that Uryū has terrible taste in fashion, Kon examines his new appearance and is left outraged as Uryū explains that he has high-grade fabrics to complete orders at any time. Kicking Uryū in the head as he begins to detail what materials he used here, Kon expresses anger at Ichigo and Rukia making fun of him, only to find that they have left, which leads him to furiously declare that he really is going to run away this time. Later that day, as the sun begins to set, Yoruichi looks up and meows as Urahara walks out and asks the cat what is wrong. However, as Urahara sets down a bowl of milk and wonders if it is going to rain, Yoruichi tells him to drop the act and asserts that he knows "they" are here, prompting Urahara to ask the cat if they should talk about this before or after Yoruichi's milk. At the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo brings extra food into his room. Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki appear.]] When he does not hear a response to Rukia as he tells her it is dinnertime, Ichigo assumes that she went out again and sets the food down on his desk, overlooking a note from Rukia thanking him for everything on the corner. Outside the Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia looks back at the building before running off. In the air behind her, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki make themselves visible as Renji analyzes Rukia's body statistics, leading him to realize she really is in a Gigai. Admitting that he did not think the visual department's information was reliable, Renji declares that they have found Rukia and grins widely. Next Episode Preview Uryū Ishida introduces himself as the president of the handicrafts club and asserts that this episode did not showcase all of his talent. Declaring that he could have come up with a more fashionable look had he gotten more time, Uryū promises to show the audience work that will make their spines tingle before being kicked in the head by Kon, who denies this. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes